what about us?
by allonzy
Summary: well plz dont bash me as it is my 1st story. It's starts as it's own series 3rd series if she hadn't let go and they kiss and she can't help but question it.
1. Chapter 1 Love story

Rose was in a mansion for the after-party of Mr Darcy and, now, Mrs Elizabeth Darcy's wedding. She looked like Kiera Knightley and he looked like Colin Firth, which was not expected -as she had seen both the TV series and the movie and a combo of both didn't seem to suit- but she had to admit that they did look good together. Although she had been there some time earlier to swoon over Mr Darcy's water soaked body, and tempting the Doctor to be more of a romantic. She did both which she celebrated about later that day. It was an hour ago she had mentioned to the Doctor that in the movie they never kissed, adding to his reasons to complain about 'Pride and Prejudice'. To her surprise, he didn't complain, he just flicked a couple of switches and took her here, grinning at her as per usual. It was the smile he saved for her when she needed it most. But after the incident, he hadn't smiled. It had been a month's worth of travelling had nearly made her lose hope but the smile brought brightness back into her life. The weird thing was the incident was good, or at least in her eyes.

It started in her present day (2007), when they had came back from a theme-park in the Da Vinci Nebula (the first empty nebula to be found, 3000) and the ghosts came. That's where things went bad to worse. Mickey came back, meaning the void -hell- had been opened leaving the world to be took over by Daleks and Cyber-men. And they had to close it. He tried to get rid of her but she was too in love with him to let him and he was too in love with her to stay angry when she came back to his arms, back into danger's arms. Half of the time his face was liquid to what he was feeling, the other half his face was unreadable but when she nearly let go she could see deep into his eyes and she saw despair and grief and the fact he was nearly giving up on her hurt her so much that she nearly let go… but she held on to the part of him that was practically shouting at her to hold on. For a while despair took over him and he nearly let himself believe she'd let go, then he saw her sprawled on the floor he knew he had to get over himself. Too afraid to move her, in case she vanished in his arms and turned out to be a vision, he sat beside her and watched her still body sleep and tending to her wound -she had let go in the final ½ a second and fell unconscious when she hit the floor, head first. As soon as she woke up, she saw him, she knew what had happened and threw herself into his arms and both of them cried, Rose with grief and the Doctor with guilt but somewhere in their tears was a tremendous amount of relief. Something triggered as they were leaving and the place burnt to the ground. The guilt and grief had got worse but they never let it show so Rose never seemed like she needed his reassuring, boyish grin but inside she was dieing, just to get a glimpse of it. So she saw the bright side and it was her who came out worse.

The amount of alcohol in just 1 glass in the house Rose was finding unbelievable. It was enough to make the most sober man drunk. The Doctor was on his 2nd glass and Rose was nearing the half way point on her goblet. It was as he was taking the last swig from his goblet he saw her looking longingly at the dance floor and his guilt factor immediately went off the scale, along with his hearts. He knew then and there he had to ask her to dance before she started getting sad and his hearts would indefinitely break. She drunk the rest of her goblet then shivered.

'Just one dance or one of my hearts will probably implode,' the Doctor thought to himself, 'Just one.'

He was extremely surprised when she actually said yes to a dance with him. She gave him her special tongue-between-teeth look (she called it her lucky smile, as things went good when she did it J), he grasped her hand and they strode up to the dance floor, a tasteful with a energetic dance to go with it.

"Wow, you're a great dancer. Have you been practising?" He asked, jokingly.

"Well…"

"No way."

"I have just on the off chance."

"…… Me too."

They grinned at each other. It had surprised them both that Mary Bennet was a fair looking girl who could really belt out a song. The dance seemed to last forever but still not long enough.

'**Still just one dance??'** The TARDIS teased knowing he changed his mind.

The next song was slow and was a genuine lovers at prom kind of dance. During the song not a word came to anyone's lips. Finally, the Doctor looked at Rose in the eye, slowly but surely, he bent his head she raised hers sharing a tender and heavenly kiss. Afterwards the Doctor gulped.

"We sh-should go." Was all he could murmur. They quickly staggered out the room and two seconds later a sound echoed quietly round the house. The sound, of the universe.


	2. Chapter 2 What about us for ljmakin88

Then the silence started. As the TADIS dissolved from the mansion, they immediately strolled into their own rooms and as soon as their heads hit the pillows they thought the night through until they were too tired to think about it, and then they dreamt about it. The next day was nearly the same.

"Good, you're up."

"Yeah, good isn't the word I'd use." Rose muttered yawning before getting her bacon sandwich and sitting at the table.

"So you didn't like the wedding, then?"

"Y-y-you re-remember yes..terday?"

"Yeah, of course." He mumbled and she could only just hear him say it. He looked down at his empty bowl for a second then got up. They departed and throughout the next 4 hours the TARDIS tried to convince them to talk to each other, having private conversations with both. After both had shouted at her, she decided she had enough. The next sound was the sound of the universe, but it seemed unnatural in some way, nearly threatening. So much so that both the Doctor and Rose ran in. The TARDIS made a sound that was near a laugh.

"She's…" the Doctor gulped for air like a fish out of water.

"…Cackling." Rose finished for him. He looked at her curiously.

"How do you know that?" He tried to decipher the emotions in her face but before he even got near she put an emotionless face on.

"I just do," she replied blankly. She dare not look him in the eyes. The guilt of what she knew would emotionally kill her if she did. Then the engine stopped… and all went black.

They found their way to the door in just under 10 minutes and as soon as they closed the door it quantum locked. They were in a desert…Stranded.

"Can I ask you something?" Rose muttered after another long silence.

"What?"

"What did that kiss mean?" His face fell.

"Rose…please."

"I'm not gonna let this drop. You pulled me in that time."

"Rose, I was drunk."

"There you go again. Another excuse. When are you gonna tell me the truth?"

"I'm _**not**_ lying."

"Yes, you are. I can see it in your eyes……………. Bet you're regretting it now, aren't you?"

"What??"

"That you didn't send me back with my mum. Well, I couldn't a normal life, okay?!?!"

"No, Rose, I don't regret it. A normal life? You're just like the others, 'The adventures, the aliens…' no me. They just want to see aliens, well they can stuff it; and if you think that, so can you."

"No you? I can't imagine it without you, and not just because you have the TARDIS. _**You **_are the only reason I go places. I _**want **_to believe you'll fall for someone. But I can't bring myself. But the kisses… _**What about us?**_"

"……………………………......."

"What about Jack? You left him. And after what I did to him… We needed to help him. God knows where he is now, but he'll be cursing me and Bad wolf to kingdom come. I can't play dumb anymore. You kissed me long after the time vortex was out of me."

"You _**remember**_?!?! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why should I answer? You haven't."

"Rose, this is important."

"…And I'm not?" She added weakly.

"That's not what I mean and you know it."

"I don't know. See, I believed you could fall in love with someone, someone like me; my first mistake of many that I've learnt when I'm with you."

"Rose…" He looked as if someone had put a hole in his stomach.

"I love you." Rose breathed, it was so quiet the Doctor wondered whether he was meant to hear that, she got back to her normal voice, "But, recently, you've broke my heart so many times: Rinette, Cleo, Sarah, Laura, Claire, Kelly… I held onto you because, seeing the despair, I believed things would change. I was wrong. What are _**we**_ to you? Nothing." A tear lingered on her cheek as she ran as fast as she could in any direction, so he couldn't see her this way.

'She was crying' he thought 'She never cries. Not even when she's in physical pain. She just calls my name.'

'**Yes, you dope, she shouts YOUR name as a reflex, don't fool yourself into thinking it means nothing.'** The TARDIS thought in reply.

' Well, I do save her all the time, it…'

'**What did I just say?'**

'But…'

'**No!'**

'Won't you just let me say…?'

'**No! Your not getting in until you've set things straight. ALL the cards out.'**

'But I can't tell her I love her.'

'**Then you'll starve. Gives me a rest.' **


	3. Chapter 3 Scream your heart out

****************************************************************

The Doctor had made his decision in the first hour and had spent the last 4 hours trying to find her. Okay, so he'd lied, he was looking for her while making up his mind.

_Where is she? _he thought _What would she do if she saw me? What do I say?_

After telling him he will starve instead if he doesn't tell her everything the TARDIS hadn't replied to him. The TARDIS had never been so quiet. He'd had three visions of what-if-she'd-let-go, including the one he was having. A six month period of grieving over Rose after meeting a very important woman named Donna Noble who could slap like Jackie but so modest it hurt him. The second one he met a friend and she fell for him, he hurt again, and was a doctor-to-be named Martha Jones, he turned human and fell in love with a woman called Joan Redfurn, he hurt again, Martha too, he met Captain Jack again, The Master too but he died. The third one (the one he's having) he met Donna again, she'd become more modest that he nearly fainted, Rose came back, everybody did, even Sara-Jane, Davros came back, he hurt again, he had to leave Rose again, Donna nearly died and he was alone again. He felt like screaming. Then he saw Rose no more than 200 yards away. He sprinted over.

"Go away!" She said, looking at him her eye-lids rimmed red.

"Please…Rose…I love you." He gasped for air.

'**Good, how hard was that?…Now to convince her.'**

"Your another vision. They're just getting more realistic. The one before this even showed him aged by crying." She said to herself as well as him.

"What???" He said to both Rose and the TARDIS, "I'm real Rose. It's me."

"Prove it." She said standing up.

"How?"

"I don't know." She replied, shrugging. So he did the thing he could thing he could think of. He put his hand softly on her cheek and kissed her. It started out tender then turned passionate, it seemed to last forever but not long enough. They came out of the kiss and Rose looked convinced, dazed but extremely happy. They kept kissing for what seemed like for an eternity before making their way back to the TARDIS. She seemed happy.

"I feel like screaming. I have so much inside me."

"Okay, then. Let's go."

They went out of the TARDIS after the bumpy ride. They were standing on top of a building in the middle of a deserted planet.

"Scream it out." He encouraged, squeezing her hand. And they screamed out all the emotions they'd kept in for the last 2 years.

"Brand new start. All the cards out."

They went back in the TARDIS refreshed and Rose old the Doctor she would live with him forever (keeping it to herself that she knew she would because she couldn't die either, blaming the TARDIS and herself, or should she be praising)

_**Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out.**_


End file.
